


Beginnings

by curlyy_hair_dont_care



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beginnings, M/M, Microfic, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care
Summary: Just a snapshot of how Harry and Draco get together after the war
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 12
Collections: November 2020





	Beginnings

It was Harry who took the first step after the war. He returned Draco his wand and spoke in favor of him and Narcissa in front of the Wizengamot. Draco had politely thanked him and walked away. Harry had stared after him.

Their paths crossed at the Ministry or in Diagon Alley sometimes but they only politely nodded at each other.

Their next meeting was at Teddy’s birthday party, Narcissa and Andy had begun mending their relationship.

Teddy was very excited to introduce his Godfather to his long lost cousin; his enthusiasm, contagious.

They shared tentative smiles and thus began a long-overdue friendship which culminated into a forever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing this for the Drarry microfic challenge. It got a bit longer than 50 words, but I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
